brutedevfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Page 5
525 - 5th Street (at Bryant), 94107 415-597-7960 (24 hours) (referrals are made by resource centers-see below for details) 415-597-7946 (FAX) 7 days/week, 9am-2pm, 4pm-9pm (Showers) Daily: 10am or until the 60 Bands are given out for reservations for a ONE NIGHT STAY, 5-8pm (Reservation Desk) 7 days/week, 24 hours (Drop-in center) 7 days/week, 7am-2pm; 4pm-9pm (showers) 7 days/week, 5am-12pm (to enter lottery); 7 days/week, sign up for lottery at 5am, results at 7am. Also,check in after 5pm at the drop in center for shelter sign-up. See Medical clinic hours below: Drop-in-center for the homeless providing showers, case management, information and referrals, emergency clothing and laundry facilities. A multiservice center with space for 45 women and 335 men each night. There are 200 beds available of which 160 are Care Managed. 145 one-night mats are available daily. Sleeping hours are 10pm-6am. Clients must leave by 8am. The drop-in area is open during the day from 9am-2:30pm. Showers open from 9am-2pm and 4pm-9pm. Dinner is served at 4:30pm. Multi-Service Center South is a resource center for other shelters. They are also a 16 hour shelter. Clients must book a reservation for a shelter bed through a resource center (GLIDE, Mission Neighborhood Resource Center and United Council). (As of June 28th 2010, MSC - South will be able to refer clients to their own shelter.) Clients who are referred by a resource center can stay 90 days at the shelter, starting July 1, 2010. Clients may stay for 90 days if referred by General Assistance (GA). Also, See Shelter Section for other details and services. Multi-Service Center South is a 16 hour shelter. Clients must book a reservation for a shelter bed through a resource center (GLIDE, Mission Neighborhood Resource Center, United Council, Hospitality House and Tenderloin Health). Clients who are referred by a resource center can stay 90 days at the shelter. Clients may stay for 90 days if referred by General Assistance (GA). Has space for 45 women and 295 men each night. There are 340 beds available of which 68 are Care Managed. One-night cots are available daily. Sleeping hours are 10pm-6am. One night Clients must leave by 8am. Reservation clients have access to their beds for 16 hours. The drop-in area is open 24 hours a day. Showers open to the public from 7am-3pm. Dinner is served beginning at 4:30pm for women and 5:15pm for men until 7pm, if you have a reservation at the shelter. Other services include: case management, crisis counseling, information and referral, medical care, mental health and substance abuse treatment, emergency clothing and washers and dryers for doing laundry. 'Starting July 1, 2009 MSC SOUTH will only operate from 5 PM to 8 AM 7 days a week, due to budget cuts from the city. Medical Clinic Tu, Th: 2pm-6pm (Tom Wadell Medical Clinic) Tu, Th: 6pm-9pm (Medical Students From UCSF) W: 6:30pm-8:30pm (Podiatry) Provides primary health care including podiatry. Legal Clinic Tuesdays: 5:00pm - 7:00pm Starting June 1st through the end of August 2010, the clinic will run every other week Homeless Legal Services runs a weekly legal clinic staffed by students from the University of California Hastings College of the Law under the supervision of volunteer attorney's from Orrick, Herrington and Sutcliffe as well as the San Francisco Bar's Volunteer Legal Services Program. External Link *Multi-Service Center South